Life of a Leone
by DOE-S4L
Summary: The story of the events that took place within the Leone Family after Don Salvatore Leone's death. Learn who was really behind the killing of Don Leone and the arrival of a new gang entering Portland. CHAPTER 3 UP AND READY TO READ AND VERY SUSPENSEFUL!
1. Chapter 1: Death and Birth

Salvatore Leone fell to the floor limp before my eyes and I looked around as fast as I could. I ran to Don Leone's side and tried to bring him to safety but I heard more shots ring out and a group of Sindacco thugs came running from an alleyway. I yelled to the Leone soldiers inside of Luigi's club, "SINDACCOS!!!!" I gently dropped Don Leone onto the ground and the four original Leone soldiers fell beside me. I pulled out two .45's and opened fire on the eight Sindaccos and screamed, "SINDACCO SCUM!" I got hit by two bullets in the chest... 

I woke up in a heavy sweat and looked at the clock next to my bed and it was only 1:37 A.M. I sat up on the side of my bed and breathed heavily. Its been one month since Don Leone was shot and killed before my very eyes. Sindaccos paid for their mistake of killing Don Leone! Sindaccos and the Forelli's have seemed to vanish except for some thugs they left behind. The thugs don't hang in Leone territory anymore with the risk of being shot. The Sindaccos and Forelli's decided to move to Las Venturas and split Caligua's Casino in half as now Don Leone's half was useless. The Leone Family controls most of Portland except for a new gang arriving two weeks ago. The gang is named The Empire. They mostly dabble in drugs and smuggling but recently have decided to move in on our turf. The Empire wants to have a meeting between the Leone Family and themselves to clear any bad blood. They are willing to give us twenty five percent of whatever money the recieve. The meeting is said to happen at a Chinatown resturant owned by them. The Triads have been pushed out and are at war with the Yardies in Staunton Island and seem to be losing. The Empire said to bring five guys from the family and the Empire will bring three.

I was chosen as one of the five guys to be going to the meeting and Don Cipriani is trusting me with the job of bodyguard for this meeting. Don Cipriani was voted the Don by a few of the Leone Capos and Joey Leone was outraged at this and I was ordered to kill Joey. I did as I was told and killed Joey two nights ago and have been moved to the spot of Leone Underboss. I'm next in line for the position of Don of the Leone Family. I'm not sure how or why but when I do become Don I'll take control over Portland then Liberty City!

I fell back asleep after taking some sleeping pills the doctor ordered me to take. I have been having trouble sleeping since Don Leone's death and as I was the Leone driver that night I should have hurried him into the car. I was surpirsed to see Don Leone's head snap back as a bullet passed through his skull. I was told that the Sindacco's didn't kill Don Leone and some guy named Claude sniped him after almost being killed by a Leone trap. It seemed as though time slowed down as I saw the bullet head for Don Leone. The bullet didn't travel at a slope but was going straight so I knew the bullet hadn't been shot from above.

The alarm on my clock rang out and I woke up tired as I've been in awhile. I looked out the window and saw the streets below bustling with activity. I live in St. Marks and have lived here my entire life. I took a quick shower and after I got out walked over to a large closest and looked around and finally it caught my eye. I grabbed the black dress suit and layed it out on my bed. The suit was black with gray buttons and I grabbed ared dress shirt and got dressed. I looked in the mirror and slipped on some black dress shoes and slowly put on my silver watch. I slowly walked down the hallway and out of my apartment.

I walked down to the street and hopped into a white Sentinel and began to drive to Don Cipriani's restuarant. Well the restuarant is actually run by Don Cipriani's mother but we all called it Don Cipriani's. I was the fourth to arrive as I saw Don Cipriati, Johnny Torio who was Don Cipriani's driver, and Benny Gerini who was the Leone Family bodyguard. Benny and Johnny have been close friends with me for years. We came into the family at the same time and have always worked together. I walked over to the Don and exclaimed, "It's great to see you Don Cipriani! I hope the meeting goes well today!" Don Cipriani nodded slowly and replied, "Thanks Ricky! You do the Caprino family proud! I'm glad to have such a loyal man at my side!"


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting a Crime Scene

Don Cipriani entered the white Sentinel and sat in the back of the car and Benny followed behind the Don. I slowly entered through the passenger side and sat down and waited for Johnny to start up the car. Don Cipriani stated, "Danny and Peter are gonna meet us there. They'll be across the street from the restuarant and we'll pick them up there." Johnny politely asked, "Why aren't they gonna follow us there Don Cipriani?" Don Cipriani shrugged and replied, "They're probably just scoping the place out for entrances and exits to the place or they could be making sure they are only bring three guys plus their leader. I'm not sure." Johnny nodded and slowly pulled into the Red Light District and passed by Luigi's club. 

The club has changed names and is now called The Angel Club for the reason that Salvatore has just passed away and he died right out front of the club. Johnny slowly drove into Chinatown and they drove to the retuarant which was right on the border of the Red Light District. Johnny saw Danny Profini and Peter Goterelli across from the restuarant. Peter was the cousin of Luigi Goterelli and partially owned The Angel Club. Johnny stopped next to them and called out, "Danny go inside and see if their ready and Peter grab the sniper rifle from the trunk and keep an eye out on anything weird ok?" Peter nodded and moved for the trunk as Danny quickly ran across the street. We sat in the car while Peter set up in some bushes so he wouldn't be seen and Danny came out and walked over and quickly stated, "They're ready for us. They said that The Empire's leader and his guys will be here soon." I asked, "Don Cipriani, are you ready?" The Don nodded his head and the five of us slowly walked across the street and into the resturant. The owner quickly brought us into the VIP section and into the business room.

We waited for about five minutes until four figures strolled into the room and the on in the back was a large muscular man. He looked as though he was either Cuban or Haitian but I couldn't tell. The man held a briefcase in his right hand and in his left he held another briefcase which he set onto the table that lay before the Don. Don Cipriani looked at me and ordered, "Check whats inside." I nodded and opened the cases and they revealed a large amount of drugs and the other one revealed a large sum of money.

The large man exclaimed, "Hello gentlemen! My name is Carlos Ortiz and I'm the leader of The Empire! We've recently moved to Liberty City from Cuba and we just want peace. We have no interest in having a war with the powerful family you run. We just want to deal our drugs as we are a drug empire. We will not sell to any of your members as long as we keep some borders. I don't want to see any of your members unless authorized by us. Is that ok with you Don Cipriani?" The Don glanced at me and then glared at Carlos and requested, "I don't want drugs near our territory...not even to plain ordinary civillians! Also get those drugs out of here. Our family doesn't touch drugs and if any of them do they have a...punishment of some sort. I'd like you to change the drugs into money THEN we'll be ok!"

Carlos chuckled and exclamied, "You Don Cipriani are a negotiator huh? You either take the drugs and the money or the deal is off...and we'll sell drugs all over Liberty City!" I smirked and got ready to draw my two .45's and then suddenly a gunshot echoed through out the room and I saw a Empire soldier fall to the ground. Don Cipriani held a desert eagle in his hand and the barrel was smoking. Carlos looked at the man on the ground and went to pull out a gun from inside his coat until I pulled out my .45's and pointed them at hius head. He stopped and sat back in his chair and asked, "Does the mafia ALWAYS betray people that can kill them?" Don Cipriani laughed and yelled, "THE MAFIA DOESN'T BETRAY PEOPLE THAT CAN KILL US! WE BETRAY PEOPLE THAT WE CAN KILL! Ricky...I leave this to you. I'll send up some muscle to guard the place while you..."negoiate" with our friend here."

I nodded and replied, "Don Cipriani, this dirtbag won't live past today!" Don Cipriani chuckled and exited the retuarant while Johnny,Benny,Danny and myself sat in the VIP ection. The cops would surely be arriving soon so we had to finish it quick. I pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced Carlos in the stomach and he bled from his mouth. The other two Empire members pulled out their guns and opened fire on us. Johnny pulled out a 9mm and shot one of the Empire soldiers in the leg. The men fell to the floor but continued to open fire on us.

Danny and Benny kicked the table over as cover and the other two Empire soldiers quickly ran to the front door but one was sniped by Peter waiting outside. The four of us looked at each other when we heard sirens echoing throughout the streets of Portland. We ran to the door and I shouted to Peter, "PETER! COPS!!" Peter nodded and threw the sniper rifle strap over his shoulder and they saw a car speeding down the street towards them. The group sighed as they saw it was a Leone Sentinel. Peter looked behind the Sentinel and saw antoher Leone Sentinel following far behind. Benny, Johnny and myself climbed into the first Leone Sentinel while Danny and Peter climbed into the second Leone Sentinel. We took off towards the newly built restuarant that is partially owned by myself, Benny, and Johnny. The restuarant is named The Tri-Family Garden and is named the Tri-Family garden as three families own the restuarant. The Caprino family, Torio family, and the Gerini family.


	3. Chapter 3: 2 Dons taken

We strolled into the restuarant and Peter sat outside hiding the rifle in the car. Don Cipriani sat in the V.I.P Lounge that overlooked the restuarant floor and I saw him peering over the rail above me. I looked up and smirked and nodded slowly and Johnny whispered quietly, "Ricky, don't you think they'll be retaliating against us?" I shrugged and answered quickly, "Yeah but they're not gonna come with more then thirty guys. We just killed their boss and they are most likely unorganized right now." Johnny nodded and Danny crossed in front of me and seemed to run up the stairs to see Don Cipriani as the Don exclaimed, "DANNY! JOHNNY! RICKY! I'm glad you guys made it here! Where's Benny and Peter?" I replied with respect, "We're glad we didn't get killed! Peter is outside and Benny was sent to the hospital. He got shot in the leg by a soldier of Empire. Their boss is dead and they should be nearly done with now." Don Cipriani nods and chuckles at hearing the boss is now dead.

Don Cipriani gestures for us to sit down but suddenly a large boom echoes throughout the building. I quickly stand up and look outside to see a car engulfed in flames. The only person in that car was Peter and he was now dead for sure. I ran down the stairs and outside to see a large amount of men with guns. Johnny and Danny follow and suddenly shots are fired in our direction. I ducked down and ran towards a car for cover. I looked over at Johnny and I saw him lean out and suddenly he fell and he lay still on the dark pavement. I yelled aloud to Danny, "DANNY! JOHNNY IS DOWN!" Danny glanced at Johnny's lifeless body and Danny darted towards the loose gun laying beside Johnny. He grabbed the gun and opened fire on the enemies and one of the enemies fell to the floor after being shot in the thigh.

Danny took cover at the same car as me but suddenly Don Cipriani exited the restuarant with an AK-47 in hand. He opened fire and I could see the enemies fly in different directions running for cover. Don Cipriani fired at the enemies as they hid afraid to peek out and to end up dead. I leaned out from behind the car and fired off 3 shots from my pistols and I saw an enemy drop. I heard a car speed down the road and come to a screeching halt. I saw the car and three men hopped out of the vehicle and the vehicle sped off. The three men were dressed in suits and they were obviously more Empire men. They screamed at the men firing at us, "STOP SHOOTING!" I heard the last bullet echo through the streets and I slowly stood up from my cover and Don Cipriani and Danny followed. One of the men that had stopped the gun fight glanced at me and yelled, "You killed one of our top members of El Imperio De La Droga! You may have thought that Ortiz was our top boss...but you were wrong! The real boss never comes into a meeting without knowing how much of a threat a gang is!" Don Cipriani smirked and relpied, "We didn't do it because we thought that was your boss! We did it to show you not to mess with the Leone Family! IF we were to have killed your boss during that meeting...that would have been a BIG plus!"

The man shook his head and drew out a shotgun from a briefcase and he fired off a shot and I turned to see Don Cipriani get thrown back by the force of the bullets...


End file.
